My Chick, Kyuubi
by Criminal-S
Summary: Uzumaki Kyuubi. Cewek tergarang di Konoha High School, ia sering memalak, menindas dan mem-bully adik kelas dan teman-teman seangkatannya bahkan tak jarang kakak kelas pun kena kejahilannya. "Chi! Cewek lu tuh!" Itachi melirik malas mendengar Kisame berkata begitu. / AU. plot? what plot? bukan untuk di bawah umur. req dr Kyuu-sama. ItaFemKyuu.


**Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

**My Chick, Kyuubi (cewek gue, Kyuubi) © rockmantic (story) & Criminal-S (lemon scene)**

**Warnings: ItaFemKyuu, PWP/LEMON, AU-hentai. Nonbaku.**

**Req dari Kyuu-sama, sorry ngaret banget ^^ AU itu kelemahan saya, makanya sampe minta bantuan sana sini buat nulis AU. Wkwkwk.**

**Note: Itachi (kelas dua belas), Kyuubi dan Sasuke (kelas sebelas). High Shool. Misstypo belum dicek, tegur kalau ada ya**

* * *

Uzumaki Kyuubi. Cewek tergarang di Konoha High School, padahal ia baru menginjak kelas sebelas, tapi kenakalannya sudah cukup untuk dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Ia sering memalak, menindas dan mem-_bully_ adik kelas dan teman-teman seangkatannya bahkan tak jarang kakak kelas pun kena kejahilannya.

"Chi! Cewek lu tuh!"

Itachi melirik malas mendengar Kisame berkata begitu. Lagi-lagi dirinya digoda dengan tema 'Kyuubi-chan adalah ceweknya'.

Memang Kyuubi si adik kelas cantik yang terkenal _tsundere_ abis itu seringkali gugupan kalau tiba-tiba ada Itachi. Jadilah, anak-anak OSIS sekolah yang merupakan geng juga bernama Akatsuki selalu menggoda Itachi.

"Ngehe, diem lu."

Bukannya tidak tahu, Itachi cuma pura-pura gak tahu kalau ada cewek cantik berambut merah sepundak yang hot naksir dirinya. Emangnya kalau gue tau terus gue harus gimana coba? Gitu aja sih jawaban Itachi ketika terus disindir.

"Chi, lu kan pawangnya, gih samperin tuh Kyuubi." Kisame menyarankan.

Melihat Kyuubi yang sudah mulai menjahili adik kelas di lorong sekolah, Itachi menghela napas. Minta dikepret nih cewek!

Itachi menghampiri gadis itu, ditarik tangannya. "Sudah, cukup."

"Apaan sih, lepasin gu…" Kyuubi terbelalak melihat Itachi, "…e. Eh? Hehehe, kak Itachi…"

Itachi berwajah kalem, berkarakter tenang dan terkesan dewasa. Kontras sekali dengan cewek yang sedang dipegang tangannya oleh Itachi. Kyuubi, rambut merah, garang, tapi sialnya cantik juga. Eh? Mikir apa gue? Batin Itachi.

Kyuubi nyengir, sementara mangsanya tak membuang kesempatan untuk kabur darinya. Wajah gadis berambut merah itu merona tanpa sebab dan tertunduk kala mata hitam Itachi menatapnya dalam tapi datar.

"Kamu ini, cewek tapi bandel banget."

Kyuubi diam tak bisa menjawab, selain sedang gugup karena kakak kelas yang ditaksirnya sedang mencengram lengannya, Kyuubi juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau di depan Itachi.

Seperti semua tenaga dan keberaniannya sebagai preman cewek sekolah hilang seketika. Bahkan, jantungnya suka berdetak lebih kencang kalau melihat Itachi, apalagi dipegang lengannya begini.

Baru kali ini Itachi menegurnya, mungkin dirinya memang sudah keterlaluan. Maka Kyuubi juga tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun saat Itachi menggeretnya ke ruang OSIS.

Siul-siul jahil langsung membahana kala Itachi masuk bersama ceweknya #buagh. Sementara _author_ tepar habis ditonjok hidungnya sama Itachi, anak OSIS yang merupakan geng bernama Akatsuki itu pun pada diam setelah mendapat pelototan Itachi yang mirip ibu-ibu antagonis sinetron Indonesia.

"Mau kamu gimana?"

Kyuubi diam tertunduk di depan meja Itachi.

"Bandel banget, Kakak udah gerah liat tingkah kamu."

Kyuubi masih diam karena benar-benar bingung. Bukan ketakutan lantaran adanya kemungkinan Itachi ambil buku _bad-point_ untuk mencatat kenakalannya, tapi karena **salting**.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kamu anak yang punya sekolahan jadi serba seenaknya gini." Itachi berkata sinis, "Gara-gara kelakuan kamu yang kelewatan ini, Kakak juga dicap sebagai ketua OSIS gak becus sama pembimbing OSIS." Itachi curcol sebentar, karena guru pembimbing OSIS sendiri tidak berani menegur Kyuubi.

"Ma-maaf Kak…"

Itachi diam menghela napas lalu memajukan sedikit tubuhnya ke Kyuubi yang lagi berada di seberang meja. "Kamu jadi pacar Kakak aja."

Ha? Kyuubi menoleh ke Itachi sebentar lantas kembali tertunduk setelah melihat wajah Itachi yang masih datar, gak ada tampang bercanda. Kok tiba-tiba jadi begini pembiacaraannya?

"Mau gak?"

Kyuubi kalang kabut dibuatnya, bingung bercampur panik setengah mati. Wajahnya sudah mirip sama warna rambut merahnya, Kyuubi menggigit bibirnya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Tambah Itachi. Kyuubi pun mengangkat kepala, melihat Itachi yang sudah tersenyum licik. "Kamu harus berhenti berulah kalau sudah jadi pacar Kakak."

Akhirnya, Itachi resmi jadian dengan Kyuubi. Siul-siulan yang kali ini ditambah dengan senyuman _plus_ tatapan meledek semakin gencar menyerangnya dari teman geng Akatsukinya kala Kyuubi sedang berada dalam jarak dekat di tempat Itachi berada.

"Apaan sih, ah! Norak!" ketus Itachi dengan muka yang kembali datar.

Biar tenang dan jarang bersuara mau pun berekspresi begitu, Itachi tetap sering jalan bareng mau pun pulang bareng sepulang sekolah bersama Kyuubi. Tak jarang Kyuubi dibuat merona dan berbunga-bunga saat Itachi tiba-tiba berada di depan pintu kelas untuk mengajaknya makan siang mau pun pulang bersama.

Hubungannya dengan Kyuubi berawal dari keisengan saja, dimaksudkan agar Kyuubi 'jinak' sebentar. Tapi diluar kendalinya, ternyata Kyuubi malah semakin menjadi-jadi beronar sana sini tanpa sepengetahuannya.

BRAK!

"Mau kamu apa sih?" tanya Itachi kasar setelah hilang kesabaran memergoki ceweknya yang habis berbuat kekacauan dan penindasan. Kyuubi diam membatu, tubuhnya terhantam di tembok ruang perlengkapan olah raga karena Itachi mencengkram pundak kecilnya sambil mendesaknya ke tembok.

"Itu… aku… aku cuma…"

Kyuubi tidak bisa menjawab banyak. Pada dasarnya, sifat _tsundere_-nya makin kumat kalau lagi berbunga-bunga karena hubungannya dengan Itachi…

Itachi sudah kesal sampai gemas rasanya. Guru pembimbing OSIS sekarang malah sering menghardiknya karena kekacauan yang dibuat Kyuubi dengan alasan 'Kamu pacarnya, didik yang bener dong!'

Yee, emangnya bini gue? Itachi cuma bisa bales dalam hati. Statusnya pacaran sama Kyuubi malah jadi _boomerang_, atau tameng Kyuubi itu sendiri? Semenjak berita Itachi jadian dengan Kyuubi, Itachi-lah yang kena damprat guru yang melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Itachi karena Kyuubi berulah.

Itachi cuma bisa menanggapinya dengan muka datar yang terkesan kalem.

"Kakak kan udah bilang, kalau kamu udah jadi pacar Kakak, berhenti berulah! Minta putus, ya?"

Kyuubi kaget dan menatap Itachi yang sedang menatapnya tajam, "Kok Kakak tega ngomong gitu…"

Kan Kyuubi-nya nangis. Entah bagaimana bisa sifat Kyuubi yang terkenal cadas, jadi cewek banget gini kalau depan Itachi.

"Hiks… aku gak mau putus. Jangan tinggalin aku, Kak…"

Itachi menghela napas meredam emosinya.

"Kakak mau kita putus." kata Itachi ketus melepas cengkraman tangannya dari lengan Kyuubi. Kyuubi terbelalak, baru kali ini Itachi tega menggunakan nada ketus apalagi mengatakan 'putus' dengannya. Pasti Itachi benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Hiks… jangan…" Kyuubi menggeleng mulai menutupi mulut dengan punggung tangan dan menangis semakin sendu, gadis berambut merah itu menatap mata marah Itachi tak percaya.

"Kakak pengen banget kita putus! Tapi sayangnya, gak bisa." ketus Itachi bermaksud menambahkan kalimatnya yang tadi, "Udah terlanjur sayang. Mau gimana lagi." lanjut Itachi masih ketus.

Tangan Itachi terulur mengelus rambut merah Kyuubi, wajah manis gadis itu sudah memerah akibat menangis. Seketika tangis Kyuubi terhenti dan Itachi memeluknya erat.

"Jangan bandel lagi sih, capek tau gak diomelin guru gara-gara kamu."

Itachi melepas pelukan, Kyuubi masih sedikit terisak tapi sudah berhenti mengeluarkan air mata.

"Udah mana pakai baju ketat, rok pendek, bandel, nilai kamu juga jelek." Ledek Itachi pura-pura masih marah, tapi tatapan matanya sudah tidak setajam tadi.

Kyuubi malah tertawa kecil dengan wajahnya yang masih merah akibat menangis. Sedangkan Itachi menghapus sisa air mata di wajah Kyuubi dengan lembut.

Sejak saat itu, Kyuubi memantapkan hati untuk bertaubat dan jadi gadis manis. Melihat itu, Itachi pun senang karena kekasihnya yang memang sudah dari sananya cantik jadi tambah kelihatan cantik kalau sifatnya manis begini.

"Yuk, makan." Ajak Itachi menggandeng tangan Kyuubi setelah menjemput kekasihnya di kelas. Sekarang jam istirahat dan seperti biasa mereka akan makan bersama di kantin.

"Kok cemberut gitu? Lagi 'dapet'?" tanya Itachi melihat gelagat Kyuubi yang hanya mengaduk-aduk isi piringnya di atas meja kantin.

"Nggak, cuma sedikit bete."

"Bete kenapa?"

"Itu… Sakura, adik kelas yang dulu berani banget ngelawan aku pas nge-_bully_ temannya… sekarang dia yang kayak mau cari ribut sama aku…"

Selanjutnya Itachi mendengarkan dengan baik. Dulu memang pernah dengar ada satu lagi preman sekolah selain kekasihnya ini.

Namanya Haruno Sakura, walau pun masih kelas sepuluh tapi sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda seperti Kyuubi dulu. Bahkan berani melawan Kyuubi yang jelas-jelas kakak kelasnya dan ratu sangar di sekolah ini.

Kyuubi bercerita tentang adik kelas yang bernama Sakura itu mulai memancing-mancing amarah Kyuubi karena masih dendam dengan perlakuan Kyuubi dulu pada temannya yang sempat Kyuubi _bully_.

"Huuh! Giliran mau berubah ada aja godaannya!" gerutu Kyuubi mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Ekspresi cemberutnya tiba-tiba berubah saat tangan Itachi nemplok di atas kepalanya.

Cowok itu tersenyum lembut, "Sabar yah, sayang…"

Gombal!

Harusnya gitu ekspresi Kyuubi, tapi yang terjadi malah cewek berambut merah itu tertunduk dan tersenyum malu.

Karena sudah kelas tiga, Itachi mulai sibuk dengan pelajaran tambahan dan memutuskan untuk fokus belajar demi kelulusan. Syukurlah Kyuubi gak pernah bertingkah yang aneh-aneh lagi, jadi hidupnya sedikit tenang, gak diganggu pembimbing OSIS yang kadang protes soal kenakalan Kyuubi.

Tapi gak lama, seminggu kemudian Itachi yang lagi asik-asik pegang buku fisika di perpustakaan langsung digeret sama pembimbing OSIS gara-gara Kyuubi kembali berulah.

"Itu! Cewek kamu lagi berantem!"

"Hah?"

"Itu!"

Itachi melongok ke bawah, dari lantai dua ini terlihat jelas kalau ceweknya, Kyuubi, sedang jambak-jambakan dengan Sakura, adik kelas berambut _pink_ yang waktu itu sempat diceritkan Kyuubi.

Merasa kesal, Itachi pun segera turun dari lantai dua, lewat tangga, langsung ke lapangan yang sedang direbungin murid-murid tersebut. Itachi menerobos.

"Woy, berhenti!"

BUAGH!

Itachi kena tonjok Sakura.

"_Shit!_ Kyuubi! Berhenti!" Itachi masih mencoba menarik Kyuubi.

SRAK!

Itachi kecakar.

Merasa benar-benar kesal, Itachi yang tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke lewat pun menggeret kerah adiknya. "Sas, itu cewek lu tuh."

"Njir, bukan!"

"Jangan ngelak deh, _awkward_ nih. Ayo pisahin!"

Akhirnya sepasang kakak beradik itu pun memisahkan Kyuubi dan Sakura yang sudah berpenampilan amburadul.

"Kyuubi!"

"Sakura!"

Set.

Diem deh tuh dua cewek gahar seantero Konoha High School. Muka keduanya yang udah mirip orang gila pasar kini jadi pucet liat duo Uchiha natap mereka tajam.

"Bandel kamu yaa…!" Sasuke jewer kuping Sakura.

"Adudududuh…"

Itachi hanya menatap datar kepergian adiknya yang sedang menjewer setengah menggeret Sakura pergi. Kini tatapan beralih ke Kyuubi, membuat cewek cantik tapi sangar ini terdiam dan tertunduk takut.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Kyuubi meringis punggungnya dihantam tembok saat Itachi mendesaknya. Mereka berada di ruang porperti olah raga yang sepi karena berada di ujung gedung sekolah, lagi pula ini jam pulang yang pastinya murid-murid sudah tidak ada.

"Ngeselin banget sih! Udah dibilang jangan beronar malah bikin rusuh sampe satu sekolah nonton."

"Ta-tapi Sakura duluan Kak."

"Halah! Kalau kamu gak ladenin dia juga gak bakal begitu. Emang dasar kamunya aja yang gak niat berubah."

Dibilang begitu, Kyuubi malah menunduk dan menangis. Ish. Makin kesel aja ini Itachi sama ceweknya. Lagi asik-asik ngomelin malah secepet ini nangisnya. Kan jadi gak tega mau lanjut ngomel, malah bikin Itachi dongkol karena gak bisa ngomelin padahal masih kesel.

"Kamu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Akhirnya Itachi cuma bisa mencium kasar bibir Kyuubi. Niatnya mau nyium lembut biar Kyuubi gak nangis lagi, eh rasa kesalnya lebih mendominasi. Lagian kapan lagi bisa nyipok cewek gahar macem Kyuubi?

Gadis berambut merah itu terkejut bukan main. Ini ciuman pertamanya dengan Itachi dan yang tidak disangka… Itachi langsung menciumnya paksa dan kasar, benar-benar di luar karakter Itachi yang kalem. Dikiranya bakal dicium lembut saat _first kiss_, gak taunya Itachi yang tersulut emosi menciumnya dengan geraman marah.

"Mmmh!"

"Nggh!"

Kyuubi merasakan sakit pada bibirnya yang disedot kasar, ciuman Itachi turun, menggigit-gigit leher Kyuubi dan kedua tangan yang meremas dada kekasihnya itu dari luar.

"Aaakh…!"

Kyuubi sedikit memberontak, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar ditekan oleh Itachi ke dinding. Sengatan hebat terasa saat Itachi menelusupkan kedua tangan ke dalam seragam Kyuubi yang memang tidak pernah dimasukkan.

"Ngghh…"

Itachi mencium lagi bibir Kyuu bahkan memaksa lidah Kyuu melayani lidahnya. Itachi yang masih kesal ketonjok Sakura dan kecakar Kyuubi karena berniat memisahkan tadi, kini ingin memberi kekasihnya pelajaran supaya kapok!

"Mmmh!" Kyuubi mulai melenguh erotis saat Itachi mengulum bibirnya kuat sambil membuka paksa kemeja sekolah Kyuu sampai lepas beberapa kancingnya.

Glek. Itachi diam sejenak. Ini pertama kalinya liat cewek hanya pakai bra di depannya. Bra hitam yang kontras pula sama kulit putih Kyuu. Wajah Kyuu yang sudah merona itu menunduk akan menutupi dadanya kalau saja tidak ditahan Itachi.

"Ja-jangan Kak," cicit Kyuu saat Itachi menaikan bra Kyuu.

Itachi hanya memberikan dua belah bibirnya untuk kembali mencium Kyuu kasar. Bagaimana pun, dia lelaki normal yang bisa menegang kapan saja kalau lihat perempuan dalam keadaan begini. Jadi, maaf saja kalau minta berhenti sekarang, tidak bisa.

Maka Itachi memegangi kedua tangan Kyuu di tembok sambil terus membungkam Kyuubi.

"Nghh…!"

Senjata Itachi yang sudah terlanjur menegang pun bergesekan dengan pinggul Kyuubi yang masih dilapisi rok sekolah. Mereka masih berciuman, lebih tepatnya Itachi mencium Kyuubi kasar. Gadis itu ingin membalas tapi sayangnya, Itachi memenjarakan bibirnya terlalu ganas.

"Mmmhhhh!"

Dada Itachi menekan dada Kyuu yang masih terbalut bra. Ciuman masih belum berakhir meski Kyuu hampir kehabisan napas. Kedua tangan Itachi merayap ke pinggul Kyuubi dan terus ke belakang, melepaskan pengait rok sekolah dan meloloskannya dengan segera.

Itachi kini mengangkat kedua kaki Kyuu dalam pelukannya dan dia sandarkan Kyuu di tembok. Tonjolan di balik celana sekolahnya yang makin keras kini bergesekan dengan belahan kewanitaan Kyuu yang masih terbungkus celana dalam lembab.

"Sssh…"

"Kak, berhenti…"

Itachi meredam lenguhannya di leher Kyuubi, menyedot leher gadis itu sepuas nafsunya sambil terus menggesekan kelamin mereka. Tubuh Kyuubi yang sudah berbentuk huruf V di pelukan Itachi itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Itachi juga mencengkram kedua bahunya.

Itachi masih menekan-nekan tonjolannya, cairan percum Itachi dan lelehan hangat Kyuu mulai merembes kain yang menutupi mereka. Kyuubi menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan rangsangan hebat, apa lagi mata kelam Itachi menatapnya tajam tapi penuh napsu.

"Kamu bener-bener bikin orang kesel!"

"Mmmhh…" Kyuubi memejamkan mata mulai terbuai meski Itachi sepertinya hendak memarahinya lagi.

"Udah berapa kali bilang jangan beronar!"

Kyuubi hanya menjilat bibirnya sendiri sambil memejamkan mata. Membuat Itachi yang melihatnya pun langsung menerkam mulutnya.

Saking menggebu-gebunya sampai sering terjadi benturan ringan antara gigi mereka. Itachi melirik matras yang biasa digunakan _rolling_ anak-anak ketika jam olah raga kini menganggur di ruangan tersebut. Dengan cepat, Itachi menggendong Kyuu dan menaruh Kyuu di atas matras.

Tanpa basa-basi Itachi meneroboskan tangannya ke dalam celana dalam Kyuubi yang sudah lembab, dia sedikit menyeringai saat mendapati lelehan milik Kyuu menyambut jarinya yang hendak masuk.

"Aaah! KAK!" Kyuubi memegangi tangan Itachi, tapi Itachi melepas tangan Kyuubi pelan. Tangan kiri Itachi menahan kedua tangan Kyuu di atas tubuh gadis itu sementara tangan kanannya sedang mengeluarmasukan jarinya di lorong super hangat dan sempit milik Kyuu.

Itachi menegang, miliknya semakin terasa sesak membayangkan bagaimana kalau senjatanya yang merasakan jepitan hangat dan lembut Kyuubi.

"Aaakh… aaah… Kakak… uuuhhh…"

Sudah tidak ada lagi penolakan Kyuubi. Nampaknya gadis itu memilih menikmatinya saja dari pada melawan. Itachi menambahkan jarinya.

"AAAGH!"

"Sssh…" Itachi melenguh sendiri meraskan jarinya dijepit lembut oleh lorong hangat milik Kyuu. Sempit sekali. "Kamu kenapa jadi cewek bandel banget sih, Kyuu. Ngapain cari ribut lagi di sekolah, hah?"

"Aaahh. Uuuh uh.. KAK!"

Itachi mempercepat gerakan jarinya, bahkan menambah satu jari lagi. "Belum puas kamu bikin Kakak malu?"

"Mmmhh… terusss, Kak.. ohhh…"

Kepala Kyuubi bergerak erotis, bahkan pinggulnya ikut bergerak. Itachi bisa meraskan lorong Kyuu menjepit-jepit jarinya. Dengan sengaja Itachi pun mencabutnya.

"Kak?" Kyuubi membuka matanya menatap Itachi kecewa. Pemuda itu bangkit melesakan celana sekolah beserta dalamannya sampai terlihat miliknya yang tegak menantang.

Kyuubi membuang muka, wajahnya semakin memerah manis. Itachi tersenyum angkuh dan memposisikan diri di antara kedua paha Kyuubi setelah melepaskan celana dalam Kyuu. Kewanitaan Kyuubi yang sudah agak becek itu terlihat menggoda karena lubangnya sedikit berkedut membuat senjata Itachi semakin tegang.

Itachi menaruhnya di belahan kewanitaan Kyuubi. Menggesekan bagian bawah kejantannya dengan belahan licin dan hangat milik Kyuubi. Dia merendahkan tubuh untuk mencium Kyuubi lagi.

"Ahh… ahhnngg! Ahh!"

Itachi menyeringai mendengar lenguhan Kyuu. Tangannya membuka kancing kemeja sekolahnya yang mulai basah karena keringat dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Setelah melemparnya asal dan bugillah mereka berdua, Itachi kembali merendam bibir Kyuubi dalam mulutnya, sambil memegang kejantanannya untuk menggesekan kepala senjatanya di belahan basah milik Kyuu.

"Aaanh, Kak Itachi…"

"Hmmh…"

Itachi sengaja menekan dadanya yang sudah polos pada buah dada Kyuu untuk menggesek-gesekannya.

"Uuuunhh… Kak… aah, Itachi.. Mmhh."

"Nggggh." Itachi membungkam bibir Kyuu.

Sambil mengarahkan kejantannya tepat di lubang Kyuu, Itachi meremas-remas puncak dada Kyuubi. Kyuu ingin berontak karena tidak tahan sakit tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak bisa menolak paksaan Itachi yang semakin mendorong lebih dalam.

Itachi tau Kyuubi semakin sesak, karena tidak tega juga dia melepaskan bibir Kyuubi sebentar

"Mfffhhh… ahh ahh..."

Kyuubi terlihat membuka mulutnya untuk bernapas, wajahnya merah total dan berpeluh. Itachi yang sudah menegang dari tadi tidak bisa menunggu lama. Dia mendekatkan senjatanya yang keras itu lalu memasukinya ke lubang Kyuu yang sudah lumayan licin.

"Arrrghhh! Aahm…mmm!"

Itachi langsung membungkam Kyuubi dengan mulutnya. Lubang Kyuu begitu sempit, tapi Itachi coba untuk memaju-mundurkan dikit-dikit. Semakin dalam, sampai menemukan penghalang. Kyuubi mengigit bibir Itachi sampai luka karena kesakitan miliknya disodok sampai mentok.

"Mmmhhh!"

"Ngggh."

Itachi berhenti, membiarkan Kyuubi terbiasa dengan miliknya sambil meremas pelan dada Kyuu dan menjilati kuping sampai leher Kyuubi. Pelan-pelan, Itachi mulai bergerak.

"Annhhh… Ssakit Kak…"

"Sssh…"

Itachi mencoba berkonsentrasi melawan jepitan lubang Kyuu yang sempit dan hangat. Darah keperawanan mengalir setiap Itachi menarik kejantanannya. Kyuubi malah mendesah, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Itachi yang membuat Itachi tidak tahan lagi.

"He-Hentikan! Uhhh! Sakit, Kak…" Kyuubi mengerang. Justru membuat Itachi terpancing mendengar suara seksinya.

"Aaarrghhh! AAAGH, KAK, SAKIT!"

"Ssshhh…" Itachi mendesis merasakan sakit di bibirnya dan nikmat di selakangannya. Kekasihnya ini memang gahar, sempat-sempatnya melawan di saat tanggung seperti ini. Baru saja Itachi berniat bermain lembut tapi Kyuubi malah menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

"Argh… Kak! Sakiiiit… aaaah! UUUGH."

"Uh, tahan Kyuu…" erang Itachi saat Kyuubi mulai mendorong dadanya karena sodokan Itachi yang terlalu cepat untuk seorang perawan yang baru terenggut. Lorong Kyuubi terasa hangat dan sempit, terlebih masih seret hingga menghimpit Itachi terlalu lembut. Pemuda itu kegelian, menatap tubuh bugil Kyuubi membuatnya semakin bernapsu.

Kyuubi hanya bisa menangis, lorongnya terasa sakit dan perih karena ulah Itachi yang sedang menyodok-nyodok miliknya.

"Aaanhh… Kak, sakit, Kakk… Aaaaagghhh!"

"Biar!" Itachi merapatkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Kyuubi dan kembali membentak tepat di depan mulut Kyuu yang terbuka untuk merintih. "Ini pelajaran biar kamu gak lagi nakal. Ssssh… _shit_."

Itachi tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluh karena menikmati lubang Kyuu. Kyuubi bergerak liar berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Itachi memeluknya sampai kedua dada mereka saling menekan.

"Kakak jahat! Aaagh…"

Itachi menatap mata Kyuu sambil berdesis "Ini hukumanmu anak nakal." Tidak lupa akan sodokan pinggulnya yang makin menghentak hingga Kyuu terguncang.

"Mmmhh. Awwwh… pelan-pelan Kak… aaah…!"

"Biar ngerasain juga gimana kesalnya bilangin kamu!" Bisik Itachi setengah mendesah di telinga Kyuu. Tubuh mereka makin rapat. Itachi menggenjot Kyuubi tanpa niat memisahkan tubuh mereka. Itachi benar-benar memeluknya erat.

"Aaaah… Kak… uunnhh…" desahan Kyuubi yang tidak terdengar sakit lagi membuat milik Itachi yang sedang dicengkram lembut lorong Kyuu semakin keras.

"Aaaaaahh…" desahan Kyuu bahkan tak bisa menyeimbangi sodokan kasar Itachi yang semakin cepat. Kyuubi menutup mata erat mencengkram bantal.

"Mmmhh, Kyuu… ahh…"

"Kakak… oughh… mmmhh."

"Sssh. Kyuu… kamu… aaaah." Itachi memejamkan matanya merasakan lorong Kyuu semakin membuatnya gila.

"Kakak! Aawhh… uuhhh…"

"Ssssh… sempit banget, Kyuu…"

"Hmmhh."

"Ngggh…"

"AAAGH! Ooohh… Kakk Itacchii…" Tubuh Kyuu bergetar karena klimaks. Itachi merasakan sebuah semburan cairan hangat berasal dari milik Kyuubi dengan lorong yang berkedut kuat. Cengkraman lembut yang hangat itu membuat Itachi menggila.

Itachi merasakan peluh di pelipisnya. _Shit_. Tidak lama lagi… tidak lama lagi…

"Ahhngh! Janghhaan di sannaa Kak! Ahh... hh!"

"Ugh…" klimaks. Setelah mengeluarkan lahar panasnya di dalam kemaluan Kyuubi, Itachi sempat merasa lemas.

"Mhh…" mereka menakan-nekan untuk menikmati sisa klimaks.

"Kyuu, berdarah. Masih sakit ya?" tanya Itachi menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuubi tapi belum melepas kejantanan.

"S-sedikit…"

Itachi tersenyum tak enak. Sisi bejadnya sudah mengalahakannya, dia pun mengecup bibir Kyuubi pelan. "Maaf, ya, Kyuu?"

Ya sekesal-kesalnya Itachi tak benar-benar bermaksud sampai memperkosa Kyuubi seperti ini. Kyuubi menggangguk lemah. Ini dia yang disukai Itachi. Memang benar kata semua orang, seorang Kyuubi si cantik gahar berambut merah ini akan tunduk hanya padanya. Pada Itachi.

"Kyuu, tadi Kakak keluarin di dalem." Itachi berkata sambil menarik kejantanannya yang sudah lemas, Kyuubi sedikit mengerang perih.

"Kakak sih, tadi kan udah aku peringatin," Kyuubi bergumam sedih.

"Iya, maaf." Itachi membersihkan kening Kyuubi dari rambut merahnya, lalu menciumnya. "Tapi setidaknya dengan begini, kamu punya Kakak dan Kakak gak akan bisa tinggalin kamu."

* * *

FIN

* * *

**Again, tadinya mau pake SasuFemNaru buat slight. Tapi biasanya Naruko sama Kyuubi selalu saudaraan ya? Jadi yang dipake buat musuh Kyuubi di sini adalah Sakura. mau pake Karin, kurang cocok jadi adik kelas. ItaFemKyuu gak pernah ada di bayangan saya sebelumnya jadi maaf ya kalau deskripsinya aneh. Saya aja ngetiknya rada2 aneh, wkwk. Sampe sering garuk2 pala waktu ngetik.**

**Sorry for Kyuu-sama karena kerjain request-annya lama.**

**PROKPROKPROK thanks buat rockmantic yang udah bersedia nulisin plotnya. Ajegile cepet bgt nulisnya dua jam doang itu pun diselingin chatiingan! Double thanks buat rockmantic deh krn dah bantuan bikin prologue juga yang di fict Messing Up Tenten's Hair. Setiap minta bantuan bikinin plot sama dia jatohnya jadi humor mulu :D kacoo.**

**Rockmantic: baru kali ini bikin story itafemkyuu, padahal baca ficnya aja belom pernah. Jadi, sori klo ceritanya aneh saudara-saudara… _author_ juga masih amatir maaf. Salahin tuh si Sada, tengah malem lagi enak2 online dimintain nulis, ya rada ngasal deh nulisnya wkwk #dihajarFemKyuu**

**Diedit: 21 Maret 2013. Krn saya menerima review yang bilang kemiripian dengan fict lain, saya cek dan ternyata benar. Maaf saya juga gak tau klo ternyata rockmantic emang nambah2in scene lemon yang ternyata dia ambil asal2an. Beneran saya jadi malu ==" tapi udah saya edit, krn saya sendiri gak suka plagiat. Maaf atas kelalaian saya *lirik rockmatic sambil pegang kapak***

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, kalau sempat silakan tinggalkan review yoo!**


End file.
